Archive:Team - Rawrspike 2010
Spike the opposing team to sixty, or stall until 28:00 while camping out in the enemy team's lord pit. Frequency *Relatively infrequent, with only one guild running it consistently. Team Overlook Eviscerate prof=warri/e axema=12+1+1 streng=12+1 air=3EviscerateBlowChopstrikeshockfrenzyRushsignet/build Equipment Armor *4x Radiant Insignia *Stonefist Insignia *Superior Vigor *Minor Axe *Clarity *Restoration *Minor Strength Weapons *Zealous Axe of Defense/Fortitude, 15^50 *Elemental Axe of Defense/Fortitude, 15^50 *Vampiric Axe of Defense/Fortitude, 15^50 *Air Focus of Fortitude, 15/-1 energy (for Shock) *Furious Spear of Fortitude, +5 energy *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% blind *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Strength Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Usage * Upon entering combat, carefully select a target and begin auto-attacking to build up adrenaline (Use a Furious Spear/Bow or a Wand to gain adrenaline when you can't get too close). * Knock Down moving foes with Bull's Strike. * Disrupt and knock down targets with Shock or create a knockdown-lock with Bull's Strike. * Spike targets with Eviscerate and Body Blow * Body Blow can also function as a second Deep Wound attack skill if your target is affected by Cracked Armor which will be provided by Sundering Weapon. * Use Frenzy to spike faster and/or increase the amount of pressure you're putting out. * Use Rush to chase kiting foes, cancel Frenzy, or as a simple movement speed buff. * Use Disrupting Chop at opportune moments to interrupt and disable skills (for example, use it as a Monk recovers from a knockdown). * Swap to appropriate weapon sets as necessary (Ebon when attacking another Warrior, etc.) * Resurrect allies when necessary. Jatt Kittenstomper prof=W/Rt hammer=12+1+1 str=12+1smashblowbashstrikechargeflailstrikesignet/build Equipment Armor *4x Sentinel's Insignia *Stonefist Insignia *Superior Vigor *Minor Hammer *Clarity *Restoration *Minor Strength Weapons *Elemental Hammer of Defense/Fortitude, 15^50 *Vampiric Hammer of Defense/Fortitude, 15^50 *Furious Spear of Fortitude, +5 energy *Furious or Zealous Axe/Sword of Defense, +5 energy *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% blind *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Strength Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Usage *Use Enraging Charge as a speed boost and for adrenaline gain. *Bull's Strike moving targets for damage and knockdown. *Knockdown prot on spikes with Magehunter's Smash. *Apply Deep Wound on spikes with Crushing Blow. *When under pressure or when monks call low energy, Lineback enemy frontliners in order to create breathing room for your backline *If under extreme pressure or if flagger is pinned in base by a Split, use Enraging Charge to shuttle flags. *When chaining, use (Bull's Strike)->Magehunter's Smash->Flail/Crushing Blow->(Protector's Strike)->Quarter-step->Hammer Bash. Turret Esurge Mes prof=me/rt dom=12+1+2 fast=8+1 insp=10+1Wracksurgesignetenchantmentof frustrationdelusionsenchantmentof my flesh/build Equipment Armor *5x Prodigy's Insignia *Superior Vigor *Minor Restoration *Major Domination *Minor Fast Casting *Minor Inspiration Weapons *Domination Wand of Memory, 20% cast time *Domination Focus of Aptitude, 20% recharge *Inspiration Wand of Memory, 20% cast time *Inspiration Focus of Aptitude, 20% recharge *Domination Wand of Memory, +15/-1 energy *Domination Focus of Fortitude, +15/-1 energy *Adept Restoration Staff of Fortitude, 20% cast time *Spear of Defense, +5 energy *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Strength Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Usage *Try to maintain Mind Wrack on monks/warriors as energy permits. *Spike with (Mind Wrack) -> Energy Surge/Unnatural Signet -> Shatter Delusions. Prism Ele prof=E/any Water=12+1+1 Energy=12+1Rust@16Storm@16Gust@16Vision@16Ice@16Prismof Elemental Powerof Mist@16/build Equipment Armor *5x SurvivorInsignia *Superior Vigor *Minor Water *Minor Energy Storage *Restoration *Vitae Weapons *Water Wand of Memory, 20% cast time *Water Focus of Aptitude, 20% recharge *Water Wand of Memory, +15/-1 energy *Energy Storage Focus of Fortitude, +15/-1 energy *Adept Water Staff of Enchanting, 20% cast time *Spear of Defense, +5 energy or 10% recharge or 10% cast time *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Strength Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Usage *Maintain Glyph of Elemental Power *Use Rust on spikes. *Use Shard Storm for a spike assist and to snare targets. *Use Freezing Gust as a follow up to hexes for extra damage, or alternatively to snare. *Use Blurred Vision primarily on enemy rangers and secondarily on enemy warriors and paragons *While at stand focus primarily on shutting down warriors and preventing flags from being pushed up. *You are the primary split character. When the team is stable, it's your responsibility to push flaggers and to help counter splits to base. Stand Rit prof=Rt/N Resto=12+1+1 Channeling=12+1 spawning=2+1 communing=2ChargeStrikeweaponof Wardingwas KaolaiEnchantmentlifepact signet/build Equipment Armor *5x Herald's Insignia *Superior Vigor *Minor Restoration *Minor Spawning Power *Minor Channeling *Restoration Weapons *Restoration Wand of Memory, 20% cast time *Restoration Focus of Aptitude, 20% recharge *Restoration Wand of Memory, +15/-1 energy *Restoration Focus of Fortitude, +15/-1 energy *Curses Wand of Memory, 20% cast time *Curses Focus of Aptitude, 20% recharge *Spear of Defense, +5 energy *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Strength Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Usage *Put Sundering Weapon on the axe war on spikes, follow up with Caretaker's Charge and Essence Strike *Use Life and Protective was Kaolai for party healing. *Prot the backline with Weapon of Warding *Use Rend Enchantments on protted targets before spikes. Variants *Pure was Li Ming if expecting condition-based pressure. Restore Condition prof=Mo/W Prot=12+1+1 Divine=10+1 Tactics=8ConditionHandsof FortuneGuardianAegisof StabilityVeilStance/build Equipment Armor *5x Disciple's Insignia *Superior Vigor *Restoration *Minor Prot *Vitae *Minor Divine Favor Weapons *Crippling Spear of Enchanting, +5 energy (alternative to 40/40 prot set) *Protection Focus of Aptitude, 20% recharge *Protection Wand of Memory, +15/-1 energy *Protection Focus of Fortitude, +15/-1 energy *Adept Protection Staff of Enchanting, 20% cast time *Crippling Spear of Defense, +5 energy *Crippling Spear of Defense, -5 energy *Tactics r7-8 Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Tactics r7-8 Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Usage *Aegis is to be used as an omega prot to stop damage against a target, use it wisely due to it's long recharge. *Cast Reversal of Fortune for an immediate heal and damage prevention. *Remove harmful conditions and heal allies with conditions on them with Restore Condition. *Hexes can be removed with Holy Veil. Be wary of maintaining this enchantment as it harms your energy pool. *Aura of Stability is used to protect allies from Knockdown. *Guardian for blocking on allies. *Use Balanced Stance to prevent knockdowns, especially against Hammer Warriors. Word of Healing prof=mo/w healin=12+1+1 protec=8+1 divin=7+1 tactics=8spiritGuardianconditionhealthof healinghexof RejuvenationStance/build Equipment Armor *5x Disciple's Insignia *Superior Vigor *Restoration *Minor Prot *Minor Healing *Minor Divine Favor Weapons *Healing Wand of Memory, 20% cast time *Healing Focus of Aptitude, 20% recharge *Healing Wand of Memory, +15/-1 energy *Healing Focus of Fortitude, +15/-1 energy *Adept Protection Staff of Enchanting, 20% cast time *Crippling Spear of Defense, +5 energy *Crippling Spear of Defense, -5 energy *Tactics r7-8 Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Tactics r7-8 Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Usage * Catch spikes with Infuse Health. * Use Word of Healing, Patient Spirit and Signet of Rejuvenation to heal. * Pre prot targets with Guardian * Remove hexes with Cure Hex. * Transfer conditions with Draw Conditions (mainly things like Blind/Weakness for physicals and conditions from the RC monk). * Use Disciplined Stance as an anti-spike for yourself. Variants *Shield of Absorption or Dismiss Condition instead of Draw Conditions if the prot runs LS HB Flagger prof=Mo/E divine=8+1 healin=12+1+1 protec=10+1 airmag=2boonpartytouchhexSpiritGuardianof Lesser EnergyDjinn's Haste/build Equipment Armor *5x Disciple's Insignia *Superior Vigor *Restoration *Minor Prot *Minor Healing *Minor Divine Favor Weapons *Healing Wand of Memory, 20% cast time *Healing Focus of Aptitude, 20% recharge *Healing Wand of Memory, +15/-1 energy *Healing Focus of Fortitude, +15/-1 energy *Adept Protection Staff of Enchanting, 20% cast time *Crippling Spear of Defense, +5 energy *Crippling Spear of Defense, -5 energy *Tactics r7-8 Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Tactics r7-8 Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Usage *Stay out of range of the enemy team - when at stand, try to be at least an aggro range behind your backline. *Request that a warrior run flags whenever your team is behind. *Run flags with Storm Djinn's Haste. *Use Heal Party occasionally or when your party needs a heal. *Glyph of Lesser Energy should be used for energy management.